1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a booting method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which displays a display screen for providing a function desired by a user when being booted, and a booting method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related-art televisions (TVs) simply receive and output broadcast signals from broadcast channels provided by broadcasting stations. However, the development of technology has opened the way for TVs capable of providing a variety of functions other than a simple broadcast reception function, such as a web search function, an application provision function, a content provision function and the like.
To execute the above-mentioned functions with an existing TV, it is necessary to boot the TV first and to perform additional operations. For example, to execute an application using a TV, it is necessary to boot the TV first and to execute an application in response to the receipt of a user command with a broadcast reception screen displayed on the TV.
Therefore, even in a case in which a user wishes to execute a predetermined function with a TV, other than a broadcast reception function, the broadcast reception function is inevitably executed first.
To address this problem, a method is needed for a TV to readily execute a desired function when booted.